This invention relates generally to gas regulators, and more particularly pertains to a surge reducing valve used in conjunction therewith.
The construction and usage of single stage regulators in conjunction with high pressure gas, as contained within a vessel, is well known and understood within the art. For example, such regulators normally include a housing that incorporates an intake side, and which usually connects with the high pressure vessel, and an outlet conduit that conveys the now reduced and low pressure gas to its point of usage, whether it be to an acetylene welding torch, or any oxygen delivery system such as used for patient treatment within a hospital. And, such type regulators further usually incorporate a handle or adjusting screw that cooperates with a spring that applies pressure upon a diaphragm and cooperating disc for effecting that rather precise reduction in the pressure of the gas being delivered from the high pressure vessel to its point in consumption. Normally, the gas pressure within such a vessel may be within a range of 2,000 to 2,500, or more, psi, whereas, gas pressure at its point of usage may preferably and desirably be within the range and vicinity of 2 to 4 psi, and normally less than 10 psi. Precision in the regulation of the pressure of this delivered gas is rather critical, since, for example, in the torch technology it is desirable that the welder or steel worker be able to adjust the torch flame to that required length as desired and needed for the particular job being performed. Furthermore, and of more criticality, the delivery of, for example, oxygen to the patient must be at a rather precise level, and the technician must be assured that once the pressure regulator is adjusted to effect delivery of this gas at a defined critical level, that such will be maintained. Any variation in the quantity or volume of gas being delivered may have injurious effects on the patient being treated, and therefore, precise control in this specific usage is significantly critical.
But, even in view of the foregoing, and particularly during gas flow control through the use of single stage regulation, the industry has constantly been plagued by what is generally defined in the art as a jump in the gas flow, generally comprising either a momentary or gradual rise as the gas from the vessel is being consumed. Furthermore, such jump can more dramatically occur when the gas flow from the vessel is curtailed, as through a shutoff of its regulator, and when this occurs a surge in the gas pressure is significantly increased until it finally drops after a few seconds of terminal flow to its required zero level. An analysis of this predicament will be subsequently reviewed in detail.
Various prior art structures for regulating pressurized gas flow have been devised, generally for the purpose of providing a reduction in the gas flow from that high pressure maintained in the vessel, particularly when a new bottle of gas is tapped for usage. For example, the two U.S. Pat. to Amlong, No. 4,008,716 and No. 3,976,067, probably disclose the more current type of gas dispensing assemblies now in use, and from these two particular patents one can see the concept of utilizing a pair of valves, but in this particular instance, in demand valves, being used at the outlet part of the gas storage vessel and to either side of its pressure gauge for attaining a particular and desired result. The valve shown in these two designs, as previously explained, are of the demand valve type, and function mainly to regulate the flow of oxygen during the specific inhalation cycle of the patient being tested or treated. Their specifications do not describe the use of the valves for the specific purpose of finely regulating or eliminating the surge of any gas dispensed from the vessel, and particularly at its outlet assembly, but rather, are simply to provide the means for retaining particular dispension of oxygen only when a demand is made, as specifically during the inhalation breath cycle of the patient.
The U.S. Pat. to McClelland, No. 1,939,509, recognizes that a problem may be inherent in the usage of pressure indicating gauges for detecting flow rates, and that vibrations or pulsations of the indicating pointer of such a gauge may be an existing problem. Thus, to solve that problem, this prior art disclosure shows the usage of a baffle having a fine bore therethrough, as the means for controlling exposure of the pressurized material to the gauge indicating means. This has a minor relationship to the invention under consideration, in that it does disclose the usage of some form of a small bore baffle for regulating flow, but in this instance, the flow is directed only towards the indicator, and not within the main line transfer of any pressurized fluid, such as the gas, to an outlet, and to its location of usage, and more specifically for preventing gas surge during such operation.
The patent to Koppleman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,926, discloses an oxygen dispensing machine wherein a couple of valves are provided for regulating gas flow to the mask. In addition, a demand regulator is also provided for authorizing the dispensing of gas only upon demand, as previously explained, as when the user inhales. But, there is nothing shown within this disclosure relating to any dampening of any gas surge as when the main valve is shut off, or while the gas flow is maintained desirably at a regulated amount over a sustained period of time.
The U.S. Pat. to Flint, No. 4,006,742, simply discloses another form of control valve for use in the administration of gases such as oxygen, or the like. The pressure relief in this particular control functions by way of a disc valve, which just allows for the exhausting of any high pressure when release is needed. But, there is nothing in this disclosure relating to the dampening of any surge during gas flow or shut off.
Finally, the U.S. Pat. to Price, No. 1,622,843, discloses the use of a stabilizer for preventing rapid fluctuations in the pressure of a gas within the main air line, and which may have an effect upon gas flow, with this accomplishment being achieved from this prior art design for use as a restricting means, such as by means of a small opening nozzle, which functions as an inverted Venturi for dampening the pressurized liquid pulsation within the main line. Apparently this type of a restriction within the outlet line of a regulator still encounters the surging problem when the main supply of gas is shut off, whereas, with the current invention, this problem has been significantly eliminated through the usage of a supplemental surge reducing valve which constricts passage of the pressurized gas immediately as it leaves the regulator and to a point of usage.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a particular style of surge reducing valve in a regulator as the high pressure gas is reduced for usage from a single stage regulator in order that a constant flow of gas at a particular pressure is maintained throughout its consumption.
A further object of this invention is to provide means for furnishing a precisely regulated flow of gas from a high pressure vessel.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of means for providing a constriction to the flow of pressurized gas so as to attain its regulation to a desired pressure, and to within a range of a constant value.
Still another object of this invention is the structure of the surge reducing valve for use in conjunction with the single stage regulator for precisely controlling the flow of gas under pressure.
Another object of this invention is the furnishing of means to minimize the risk of damage or harm to one working with highly pressurized and flammable gases.
Another object of this invention is to prevent an immediate surge in gas flow after a regulator has been shut off.
Still a related object of this invention is to provide means for preventing a jump in the flow of gas as the pressure of the gas within a vessel is gradually depleted.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those silled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.